¿Amigos?
by Rei and Zero
Summary: ¿Cansado de ser invisible? Tranquilo, suele suceder. Él era el chico más popular del colegio, no obstante, la vida puede dar giros inesperados.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1.

¿Alguna vez han sido invisibles para alguien? Desafortunadamente, yo si. ¿Qué quieren que les diga? Se mudó a esta ciudad hace un año, y estoy en todas su clases. Es el capitán del mejor, y único equipo del Instituto Alien, y aún así no le he dirigido la palabra ni una maldita vez. No tienen idea, ¿cierto? Su nombre: Midorikawa Ryuuji, es el uke más popular de todo el colegio. Sin embargo, sólo existe un único, y fastidioso problema, su novio: Hiromu Miura. El delantero estrella de Tormenta Géminis. Y yo Hiroto Kiyama, casi un stalker de 16 años, que resulta ser nada interesante y si quieren agregar a su mejor amigo, Haruya Nagumo; que además es un completo idiota, ¡no podría ser mejor!

Estoy en clases de psicología, contemplándolo. Su cabello verde se encuentra suelto, como siempre, está a unos asientos delante de mi, puedo observar su rostro ladeado, pese al coloquio entre él y su novio.  
Y aunque quiera, dejar de examinarlo parece imposible.  
De repente, él me ve de reojo e inmediatamente me enderezo en mi asiento. ¿Han visto cuando una persona, hace un ademán con su mirada, que difunde desagrado? Pues es lo que él hizo conmigo en este preciso instante, y claro, no tarda en quitarme la vista de encima; aunque era algo de esperarse.

- Olvídalo, jamás podrás ganarle a Miura. - interviene mi amigo con su tono arrogante. Después de suspirar pesadamente, lo miro.  
- Vaya, no recuerdo haber pedido tu opinión. - y así es como dejo que reluzca su carácter, ¿explosivo?  
- ¡¿Qué dijiste?! - su tono, ahora es más golpeado, aunque prefiero ignorar una de sus tantas irritables facetas. La campanilla de salida suena casi de inmediato.  
Tomo mi bolso, y para cuando alzo la vista, imagínenlo.  
Veo como el delantero besa a Midorikawa, aún dentro del salón. Y no sólo eso, también su manos vagan por su torso, hasta palpar su buen trasero. Suena fastidioso, lo sé, aunque no pueden presenciarlo como yo. Nagumo aún tiene los ojos abiertos como platos.  
- Nos vemos al rato. - digo empezando a andar. Salgo del salón, ¿frustrado? Quizá. Me encuentro con Ulvida.  
Ella habla de tantas cosas, como si fuera a importarme. De acuerdo, finjo escucharla, después de todo, la conozco desde que tengo memoria al igual que Haruya.  
Luego de un rato, cuando al fin parece aburrirse, se despide de mi. Puedo notar un leve tono carmín en sus mejillas, y aún más con su expresión. Claro que es un extraño comportamiento en ella, pero le resto importancia.

Por ahora, me dirijo a la cancha de fútbol, donde Géminis entrena a esta hora.  
Desde la gradería puedo examinar a Ryuuji con su uniforme, que por cierto, resalta su figura. He olvidado mencionar que su sobrenombre es: Lesse. Así es, todos los jugadores reciben uno. Como Hiromu, su seudónimo es: Diam. Y aunque no me agrade la idea, Hiromu tiene una gran similitud con Hiroto, la única diferencia son las terminales.

De la nada, algo extraño sucede. Diam sale del campo, y con el también lo hace el equipo completo. Esto es excepcional, aún no es la hora de terminar el entrenamiento.  
Curioso, ¿no? Por lo visto Midorikawa es el único dentro del estadio, a excepción de mi, claro, pero al parecer no sabe que estoy aquí; como siempre.  
Estoy a punto de marcharme, pero tal vez, sea la perfecta oportunidad de hablar con él. Continúo dudoso, sin embargo, al fin me inclino por acercarme.  
Él permanece sentado cerca de la cancha. Apuesto que aún no me ha visto, simplemente por que luce absorto.  
Cuando me he aproximado aún más, me mira. Finalmente se ha percatado de que no está solo. No obstante, vuelve al que antes era el centro de su atención, aunque sea por unos segundos, por que pronto, retorna la mirada sobre mí, examinándome con su típica petulancia.  
- No estamos buscando nuevos jugadores. - presume y concluye viendo hacia otro lugar.  
- No estoy interesado. - actúo bastante sosegado, nuevamente atrayendo su atención.  
- Entonces, ¿qué haces aquí? - me pregunta presuntuoso otra vez, sin detener su ojeada. Por supuesto, no encajo con las personas endiosas como él.  
- Yo te veo. - replico viéndolo a los ojos. Y en un pestañear ha cambiado su semblante a uno menos vanidoso.  
- Y, ¿qué es lo que me ves? - apartando el rostro. Es cuando me percato, que por fin he entablado una conversación con él. Respiro inventando cualquier cosa.  
- No tengo las palabras para describirte. - dije lo primero que cruzó por mi mente, pero al instante él me mira con cierta admiración.  
Por último le extiendo la mano esperando que la tome, cosa que tardamente hace, y le ayudo a ponerse de pie. De pronto, encorva los labios en una diminuta sonrisa. - Hiroto kiyama. - me presento casi instintivamente, y aún sin soltar su suave palma.  
- Ryuuji Mi...  
- Ryuuji Midorikawa. - interrumpo antes de que pueda terminar. Él asiente.  
- ¿Te conozco? - mientras se acerca más a mi.  
- Estoy en todas tus clases. - no obstante parece extrañado con lo que digo.

- ¡Hiroto! - escucho un grito y luego un silbido, proveniente de Nagumo. Y de inmediato él suelta mi mano. - Necesito que vengas conmigo, ¿cómo cuánto traes? - me dice, una vez cerca y apoyando su palma en mi hombro. Puede enterarse de que no estamos solos. - No sabía que estabas ocupado. - se burla. Lesse le fija una mirada de desdén antes de marcharse sin decir ni una palabra. Miro a Haruya molesto por su improvisada interrupción.  
- No voy a prestarte dinero. - y así comienzo a caminar hacia el estacionamiento.  
- No exageres. - en tanto me sigue el paso. Entro al parqueadero, ignorando sus fastidiosos comentarios.  
Estando en la puerta de mi Mustang, diviso su cabello verde, y más que todo, que está enigmáticamente solo.  
Después de ponerse su chaqueta y atar su pelo, se coloca el casco y sube a su motocicleta pistera, saliendo de aquí a toda velocidad.  
Supongo que debe de tener prisa, subo a mi auto y de momento, Hiromu sale en su Eclipse negro, como un tipo de seguimiento. Algo sucede el día de hoy. Mi amigo logra colarse dentro de mi coche antes de que yo pueda encenderlo. Lo que sabotea mis planes de irme sin él.

En el camino sigue insistiendo para que le preste dinero y así adquirir una de las revistas Kawaii, llenar de imágenes obscenas de ukes sexys.  
Dejo a Haruya frente a su casa y me dirijo a la mía. Al llegar, dejo mi auto en el garaje y subo a mi habitación. Para debatir entre jugar con mi consola o escuchar música. ¡Que más da! Decido hacer las dos cosas. Incluso con alto volumen, de seguro hasta las ventanas vibran por la intensidad del sonido.  
Bajo a la cocina y ordeno una pizza a servicio express. Me dejo caer en el sillón a sabiendas de que aún está la consola encendida en mi recámara, al igual que el equipo de sonido. Minutos después recibo un mensaje de Nagumo, preguntándome sobre Ryuuji, sin embargo mi respuesta es un "nada prometedor."  
Al fin, recibo mi orden en la puerta, pago con el efectivo de mi hermana, y subo de nuevo a mi habitación. Estoy tan hambriento que devoro los 8 slace, uno por uno, aunque no lo crean.

Al fin cuando escucho la voz de Hitomiko, anunciando que ha regresado del trabajo, escondo la caja bajo la litera.  
Ella me llama para que baje a cenar, pero no quiero probar nada más. En cambio enciendo mi laptop, para tratar de comprar cosas en eBay. No obstante no hay nada que atraiga mi atención, así que mi servidor no perdura mucho tiempo encendido.

- ¿Hiroto? - mi hermana golpea la puerta. - Hay un chico que está buscándote abajo. - infaliblemente, debe ser Haruya.  
Bajo a la sala y me encuentro con Hitomiko. - ¿Cuándo me presentas a tu amigo? - me dice con picardía. Ahora pongo en duda mi suposición, y me apresuro a acercarme al pórtico.  
En este momento no se quien más pueda conocerme.

- ¿Midorikawa? - pregunto evidentemente asombrado. Él tan sólo sonríe, luce realmente genial. - ¿Quién te dio mi dirección? - entretanto se acerca más.  
- Quiero que vengas conmigo. - habla demasiado cercano a mi.  
La sorpresa que todo esto me ha causado es excepcional. Por otro lado él, desprende un aroma muy agradable. - No puedes venir así. - con su ojeada, recalca que mi atuendo no es muy apropiado.  
- ¿Quieres pasar? - invitándolo a entrar a mi casa, él desvía la mirada avergonzado y asiente tardamente.  
Ya adentro, subo a mi alcoba y busco en todo mi armario con prisa. Finalmente, tomó una suéter negra, Billabong, y desciendo para encontrarme con Midorikawa, que en este momento coloquia con Hitomiko, sentado en el sofá.  
- Fue un placer hablar con usted. - dice despidiéndose de ella. Mi hermana aún lo ve con cierta gamberrada; por lo que me apresuro a salir de mi casa.  
Ya afuera, él se acerca a su motocicleta, para extenderme un casco. Por supuesto lo tomo y no dudo en usarlo. Subo a su pistera después de él. Tras encender, sujeta mis manos y las pasa alrededor de su cintura, nunca antes había tenido perturbantes pensamientos con alguien, pero ya saben, Midorikawa es diferente.  
Maneja bastante rápido, agregando la hora que es, no creo adivinar hacia donde va.

- Sujetate fuerte. - carcajea. Apenas puedo oír su voz, pese a la gran velocidad. Ni siquiera le importa la señal del semáforo, más bien apura el paso.

Ha conducido durante todo el camino intrépidamente.  
Al fin se detiene frente a **PANDEMIUM** una discoteca. No es la primera vez que voy a un bar, aunque ambos somos menores de edad. Bajamos de su motocicleta. - Espera aquí. - me sonríe y va a la entrada. Hay una enorme fila, pero Ryuuji sólo se acerca a uno de los agentes de seguridad y conversa con él.  
En este momento, recibo una llamada de Haruya, pero decido no atender; pese al ademán que él hace para que me acerque, lo cual hago.  
Cuando estoy más próximo, me toma de la manga de mi suéter y me lleva hasta adentro.

Hay luces por doquier, la música está a alto volumen. La gente bailando es mucha, la barra está repleta.  
Caminamos a una de las mesas.  
Él ordena un Campari, para quién no lo sepa, es una bebida alcohólica de grado medio, y característico color rojo.  
Yo por otro lado me inclino por una Smirnoff. Sorprendentemente, no dejan de aproximarse personas mayores a nosotros. Todos para saludar a Ryuuji, parece ser muy conocido por aquí.  
Después de tomar tres copas, se pone de pie, y se quita la chaqueta.

- Ven, vamos a bailar. - con una gran sonrisa  
- No tengo ánimos ahora. - en realidad no soy de ese tipo de personas que saben bailar, tampoco es como si me gustara.  
- De acuerdo. - se da la vuelta y se aleja de mí.  
Al instante tomo un sorbo de mi cerveza, no quito mi atención de él, ni un segundo. La música ahora torna más lenta, de pronto Midorikawa comienza a bailar, y lo hace muy bien.  
Por lo pronto, él fija su mirada en mí, aunque es algo que no me importa. Sus movimientos se vuelven cada vez más sensuales, acorde al ritmo de la música, y entretanto no deja de verme.  
No pienso encubrir que verlo de esa manera es todo un goce para mí. Dejar de lanzarle una mirada lasciva es imposible. Engullo mi bebida de una vez, sin apartar la vista de éste espectáculo; que rotundamente está dedicado a mí.  
Sin embargo, es su mirada lo que comienza a provocarme algo, pero Ryuuji se detiene y se me aproxima.

Cuando está más cerca, me rodea y se posa tras mío.  
- Te gustó, ¿verdad? - dice exactamente cerca del oído. Yo guardo silencio, siento su respiración chocar contra mi nuca. Intento mantenerme sereno; pese a que ahora comienza a besar mi cuello. Inevitablemente llama la atención de muchos.  
- Estás borracho. - con tonto gélido.  
- No lo estoy. - continúa sin detenerse, pero sé que esta noche podría terminar mal.  
- Ya deberíamos irnos. - por la seriedad de mis palabras él cesa con sus besos, separándose de mí.  
- Tienes razón. - concluye tomando su chaqueta. Diría que actúa como si nada.

Salimos de ahí y nos dirigimos al estacionamiento. Tras subir a su pistera y acomodarme el casco, Midorikawa enciende la motocicleta. Rodeo su cintura; sin que él tenía que decirlo. Me mira con el rabio del ojo y sonríe.  
El trayecto de regreso resulta más rápido, me aferro a su cuerpo aún más.  
La noche ha transcurrido veloz, incluso es casi la 1am.  
Cuando llegamos a mi casa, bajo de su moto.  
- Hasta mañana. - digo regresándole el accesorio de seguridad.  
- Adiós. - sonríe nuevamente. Él continúa inmóvil y en silencio, salvo el sonido del motor, como esperando algo de mi parte.  
Sin embargo deambulo hacia la puerta. Escucho el sonido que producen sus llantas, anunciando que se ha marchado.

Y así sin más, me adentro a mi hogar, las luces están apagadas completamente.  
Intento subir cautelosamente, para no despertar a Hitomiko y a mi padre. Al llegar a mi alcoba, me encuentro tan rendido, que sólo me lanzo sobre la cama y me cubro con las sábanas.

Ni siquiera supe cuando me quedé dormido. Ahora sólo sé que voy retrasado. Desciendo a la sala y escucho a mi hermana preguntando, sobre a la hora que regresé, pero por mi demora, sólo agarro mis llaves y salgo de casa.  
En el garaje subo a mi auto, que está al lado del de Hitomiko y el de mi papá.  
Manejo a gran velocidad con rumbo al instituto. Mi celular no deja de sonar, recibo muchos textos de Haruya. Me siento algo exhausto, gracias a Midorikawa.  
Cuando entro al parqueo, estaciono mi coche. Noto que su pistera no está. Incluso en el salón los únicos ausentes son Diam y él. Era algo predecible, después de todo son novios. Ese hecho siempre me ha molestado, pues no niego mi gran atracción por Ryuuji, casi enfermiza.  
Haruya comienza a interrogarme sobre lo que ocurrió la noche de ayer. Por supuesto le relato lo que sucedió sin muchos detalles o interés.  
Mi amigo continúa sin creerlo, más bien empieza a hacer falsas especulaciones.  
Finalmente suena la campana del recreo. Tomo mi bolso y salgo de la clase acompañado por Nagumo.

En medio del corredor puedo distinguir a Ryuuji caminando con algunos de sus amigos y atrayendo la atención de los demás, como siempre.  
Camina justo a mi lado, y sorprendentemente me sujeta del brazo, aproximándome a él. Inevitablemente abandono a mi amigo desconcertado. Volteo hacia Midorikawa, caminando a su lado.  
- ¿Hoy luzco bien? - me pregunta acompañado por un risueño gesto.  
- Como de costumbre. - hablo sin darle mucha importancia, y ambos volvemos a callar.  
Me intriga saber, ¿por qué su demora?  
De tanto andar, llegamos a la terraza del colegio, donde por fin se detiene.  
Gira la cabeza atrás como alarmado, pero nuevamente retorna su mirada directo a mis ojos.  
- ¿Crees que soy atractivo? - deslizando su vista a otro lugar.  
- Si. - contesto sin dejar de verlo. Él finalmente sonríe.  
- ¿Tanto como para gustarte? - con su última interpelación, observo sus mejillas teñirse en leve magenta. No sé el por que de su acciones. No obstante, cuando estoy a punto de responder, veo que Diam se aproxima a nosotros.

¿Sabías que...?

1. El primer coloquio entre Ryuuji y Hiroto, fue el más complicado de todo el capítulo.  
2. Diam abandona el estadio, pese a su roptura con mido.  
3. Nagumo fue quién le facilitó la dirección de Hiroto al peliverde.  
4. El tema que mido baila en la discoteca es "lovesick" by lindstrom ft Christabelle


	2. Chapter 2

¿AMIGOS?

Capitulo 2.

Una vez que Ryuuji lo ve, transfigura una mirada displicente. Eso me confunde en exceso.

- ¿Qué buscas aquí? – dice al fin, combinando el tono con su ojeada. Sin embargo, Hiromu se ve impávido ante todo.

- Vaya que eres rápido. – ignora por completo su interpelación, en éste momento, llevándose la mano a la barbilla. – Ya me conseguiste un reemplazo. – merodea justo a su lado, luciendo más ridículo de lo que es. – Te rebajas a tal grado de salir con un perdedor como éste. – continúa dirigiendo su vista hacia mí, por supuesto de una manera nada agradable. Y aunque es refiere a mí, limitadamente habla con Midorikawa sin tomarme en cuenta.

Deben preguntarse, ¿cómo puedo soportar esto? No lo hago, la situación comienza a enojarme. No obstante, él sigue estancado en su lugar. Ni siquiera parece tener intenciones de refutar. – Me das lástima, no más. – en un trato tan humillante, su único propósito es acariciar la mejilla de Ryuuji, es claro.

- Ya lárgate. - le digo poco antes de que pueda rozarlo. Él por fin se digna a alzar la frente; en su rostro sobresale una escasa sorpresa. En cambio Miura, parece molesto por mi interposición.

- ¿Qué harás si no lo hago? – pregunta evidentemente, esperando que me acobarde, aun cuando luzco denodado. - ¿Quieres pelear imbécil? – reitera acercándose insuficientemente a mí. Empero, su acción me divierte exageradamente. No niego que darle una acometida me causa emoción.

- No lo hagas. – de repente Midorikawa entremete su brazo en medio de ambos. Por supuesto correspondientemente hacia Hiromu. Transfiguro el rostro disgustado por su intromisión. Tras vedar su estorbo, el delantero de Géminis prefiere marcharse. No sin antes, echarle una mirada desdeñosa a su capitán. – Dejemos esto así. – me dice poco después de la salida de Diam. Por ahora guardo silencio, observando su absorta imagen.

- Hoy luces genial. – intento hacerle olvidar lo que ocurrió. Aparento conseguirlo; pese a que alza a verme abochornado.

- Como tus ojos. Me gustan. – comienza con una tenue risa. Pero lo que más me sorprende es su versatilidad. – Me gustan tus labios. – prosigue deslizando la vista abajo, mejor dicho, hacia dicha extremidad. Pese a su ojeada empiezo a sentirme algo incómodo. – Los pelirrojos como tú, me gustan mucho. – culmina entornando un poco los ojos, en compañía de su risueña sonrisa. La cual, resulta sugerente para mí.

- ¿En verdad? – interpelo con mi natural suspicacia, luciendo por completo imparcial. Consiguientemente él deja su gesto a un lado. La campanilla del recreo suena; es tiempo de regresar a clases.

Sin dejar de verme, Ryuuji se aproxima lo suficiente a mí. Tanto así, que descubro su antiguo bochorno sobresaliendo de nuevo.

Más lamento desilusionarlos, previo de dar el siguiente paso, su móvil comienza a sonar. Por segundos, ambos continuamos inactivos. No saben lo corto que es nuestra distancia; sin embargo se inclina por atender su reciente llamada.

- ¿Qué sucede? – dice comenzando a andar. Con eso me deja secamente. ¿Qué creen? Otra cosa termina pendiente. Finalmente decido proseguir con la siguiente lección. Sin embargo, antes de acceder al salón me encuentro con Haruya.

- Hiroto. – me llama para que aguarde por él. Cosa que no hago, simplemente por razones flojas. Una vez dentro, busco un lugar y me siento. Por supuesto mi amigo se acomoda justo a mi lado. Tras empezar con la clase, me reclino hacia atrás.

- La revista está agotada. – masculla intentando parecer discreto. Mentiría al decir que no atrae mi atención. -, pero la otra semana habrán más. – en ocasiones como ésta, su procacidad es casi insignificante.

- Sí, ya entendí. – asiento un par de veces. Sobra decir que Nagumo es como un adicto a ese tipo de cosas.

- Bastaría con una sola fotografía para entender de lo que hablo. – carcajea un poco. Parece que su autosatisfacción, el día de hoy, es grande. – Es muy profesional.

- Seguro. – es cuando observo a Ryuuji entrar en el salón, a pesar de que es bastante tarde. Sé que está distraído, tras compartir las mismas asignaciones, para mí es claro. Aún así, tener la mirada de mi amigo encima es molesto. Por lo que me apoyo en la mesa esperando que cese con sus ojeadas.

Después de una lección aburrida, salgo de la sala en compañía de Nagumo. El cambio de asignatura es pronto; me refiero a la última del día.

- ¿Sabes por qué Midorikawa tardó tanto? – de uno u otro modo, tenía el presentimiento de que diría algo así. ¿Qué si es malo? Más bien incómodo. Pese a que desearía saberlo también.

- No es mi problema. – contesto de manera tajante, cerrando por completo ésta conversación.

Cuando ingreso al recinto de historia, él ya está ahí. A diferencia de antes, ahora sonríe junto a su bola de amigos. Yo en cambio, continúo andando hacia mi lugar fijo. Éste se encuentra distante a mi amigo y más cercano a Diam.

Dos lecciones de éstas transcurren y al fin repiquetea la última campanilla para mí.

Tomo mi bolso y doy inicio a mi camino junto a Haruya. Segundos antes de que vea a Ulvida, también diviso a Midorikawa entre tanta gente.

- T e espero. – dice mi amigo posteriormente de alejarse. Por instantes persigo su andar, sin embargo pese a su cercanía, la miro.

- Ya ni siquiera me saludas. – con lo poco que le presto atención, apenas sé que sonríe. Trato de seguirle el rastro a Nagumo, no obstante, pronto puedo encontrar su ubicación, que es al lado de Midorikawa. Él ya está viéndome.

- ¿Qué tal? – contesto entremetiendo la atención que le doy a ella, entre Ryuuji y yo.

- Vamos, solo era una excusa para hablarte. – Aunque sé que su tono es diferente, continúo cruzando miradas con él.

- ¿Cómo? – deslizo la mirada hacia ella, instándole a reiterar sus palabras. Puesto que no le daba mucho esmero. Sin embargo; veo como sujeta mi rostro entre sus palmas. Es tan rápido que, de un pronto a otro ya está besándome. Dirijo mi vista a Ryuuji, pero él ya no entrelaza miradas conmigo. Es por eso que empiezo a alejarme pausadamente de Ulvida, observando como Haruya charla con él. Es una conversación bastante momentánea, pues en breve, es Lesse quien se marcha. No sin antes palmearle el hombro a mi amigo.

Le doy seguimiento con la mirada, incluso hasta pederlo en el panorama. – Debo irme. - sin dejar de ver hacia donde fue, comienzo a deambular con prisa.

Llego al estacionamiento y con algo de dificultad lo veo asentado al lado de su motocicleta. No entiendo su comportamiento, sin embargo, decido acercármele.

Él me mira de reojo por poco tiempo, parece que la calle es su centro de atención.

- ¿Ella es tu novia? – me pregunta de manera terminante.

- No, es solo una amiga. – al decir eso provoco que él aviente una piedra con fuerza.

- Eso no es lo que se ve a simple vista. – continúa sin verme a la cara. Tras un breve silencio respira hondo. – Es bonita. – retoma inclinando la frente. Es cuando comienzo a acercarme.

- No estoy interesado en ella.

- No te creo. – me acuclillo hasta su nivel, sin embargo él aparta su rostro. No quiere que lo vea, es claro. Si, es uno de esos momentos en el que una persona lo hace todo más difícil, ¿si me entienden?

De acuerdo, esta vez deslizo el dorso de mi mano sobre su mejilla, lo cual da resultado, pues en segundos me mira avergonzado. Pronto entrecierra los ojos y aprovecho para juntar mis labios con los suyos. Es un tenue roce, quizás casi inadvertido. Además no tardo mucho en empezar a separarme, pero él no parece querer hacerlo.

Miro a mí alrededor y lo primero que veo es la incrédula imagen de Nagumo. Rápidamente doy por enterado que la gran mayoría del instituto nos observa.

También Ulvida está presente, parece casi pasmada y es que en conjunto, todos nos ven del mismo modo. Otro a quien puedo divisar es a Diam, aunque éste lo hace despreciativamente.

Sin duda esto debe molestarle.

Una vez que deja de mirarnos, sube a su eclipse y sale del estacionamiento con prisa. Ya todos continúan con su camino, gracias al cielo.

Me incorporo y ayudo a Ryuuji a hacerlo también. Él sube a su motocicleta y antes de usar el casco, me mira y sonríe.

Cuando ya se ha marchado, voy en dirección a mi auto. No obstante no encuentro a Haruya en ningún lado, por lo tanto decido irme sin él.

Llego a casa y me siento desganado en el sillón a buscar algún programa en la Tv. Me dirijo a la cocina con el canal Mtv sonando, solo para colocar un paquete de palomitas en el microondas.

Pienso en lo que sucedido el día de hoy, también en lo que Midorikawa le dijo a mi amigo poco antes de la salida. Siento excesiva curiosidad sobre el tema. Sin embargo la alarma del aparato interrumpe mi abstracción.

Al fin, listo mi bocadillo, lo extraigo del plato giratorio y lo llevo hasta la sala para comerlo mientras miro la televisión.

Escucho que golpean la puerta insistentemente y cuando abro la entrada, me encuentro con Nagumo.

- ¡Gracias, gracias! Te agradezco por haberme dejado con esa loca. – mientras habla sarcásticamente, entra a mi casa sin ningún decoro. Tuerzo los labios.

- ¿Ulvida?

- Si, esa lunática. ¿Ya dije que está loca? – introduce su mano en mis palomitas para luego embocarlas de una vez.

- ¿Qué hay con eso? – él aun con la boca llena, forma un ademán con su rostro. Por un momento no comprendo la interpretación de su gesto, a pesar de que sea muy exagerado. Pronto lo deduzco completamente, y es que aparentemente se disgustó por el corto roce que compartimos Ryuuji y yo. Ya saben.

- A todo esto… ¿qué te dijo Midorikawa? - pregunto dejando a un lado el humor.

- Nada que te incumba.

- ¿Por qué no quieres decirlo? – interpelo insistentemente.

- Despreocúpate, no es algo que te importe. Además… - se detiene poco antes de finalizar.

- ¿Qué ocurre? No te quedarás callado ahora ¿o si? – reitero severamente. A pesar de que luzco más celoso de lo que estoy mi amigo no dice nada, pero continúa sosteniéndome la mirada. - ¿Y bien? – sin embargo el silencio es enorme. Poco después nos interrumpe quien el pórtico, así que me dirijo a la entrada y abro la puerta.

- Habrá una fiesta en casa de un amigo, ¿quieres venir? – me dice Ryuuji con una sonrisa en el rostro. De pronto estira el cuello hacia los adentros de mi residencia. – Tú también puedes venir. – yo volteo atrás, efectivamente se refiere a Haruya.

- Claro.

- Bien. – acepto inmediatamente posterior de mi amigo. Como resultado, Midorikawa sonríe aun más.

- Solo hay un problema; somos tres. – entretanto extiende sus dedos equivaliendo esa cantidad. Ciertamente no podemos ir en su pistera.

- Hiroto puede llevarnos en su auto ¿cierto? – interviene Nagumo. Ahora Ryuuji espera mi respuesta y lo único que hago es asentir un par de veces, para luego ir a buscar mis llaves.

Una vez que salgo, ellos están ahí esperándome. Subimos a mi auto y en todo el transcurso, Midorikawa me guía hasta detenernos frente a una residencia voluminosa.

Cuando accedemos al lugar, /que está bastante repleto/, comienzan a saludarlo. Deambulamos por toda la entrada, llegando así a una piscina bajo techo. Hay muchas personas mayores a nosotros. Tanto mujeres como hombres. Por supuesto también sobreabunda el alcohol.

De un pronto a otro, pierdo a Ryuuji de vista.

- Ésta fiesta es grandiosa. – dice mi amigo totalmente emocionado. A decir verdad también estoy asombrado, el lugar es extraordinario. Caminamos aun más cerca de la piscina, cuando en éste momento emerge del agua, un chico de irises azulados y cabello argentino. Asimismo lleva un bañador negro. Al parecer, Haruya sufre de un pasmo.

- Toalla. – exige el extraño tipo con un tono altivo. Ahora, un joven del personal deambula justo frente a nosotros; no obstante mi amigo le arrebata uno de tantos paños blancos que lleva, tan solo para acercarse al albino y cubrirlo ineptamente. El de cabello blanco intercambia miradas con Haruya antes de desaparecer.

Admito que fue algo gracioso, en especial por Nagumo.

Por lo pronto, Midorikawa se me aproxima.

- Ven, vamos. – dice sonriendo y comenzando a andar, yo lo sigo hasta una barra vasta de bebidas. Tomamos asiento, pero él no solicita nada en absoluto. En cambio decido pedir una cerveza, motivo por el cual me ve con el rabio del ojo. Tras tomar un sorbo de mi trago, recuerdo lo que tanto he querido averiguar.

- Midorikawa, ¿qué le dijiste a Nagumo a la hora de la salida?

- En realidad, nada importante. – toma mi cerveza y le da una bocanada sin cruzar su mirada conmigo. A decir verdad, éste jueguito comienza a enojarme.

- Solo dilo de una vez. – le exijo sin quitarle la vista de encima. Por fin, se digna a verme.

- Ya te dije que no fue nada importante. – con eso solo consigue un frunce de mi parte y por supuesto mucha más curiosidad.

Simplemente no entiendo por que ninguno de los dos quiere decirlo.

- Midorikawa, dímelo. – a pesar de que hablo aun más exaltado, él permanece callado.

De repente Haruya se acerca a nosotros. Excelente momento para hacerlo, es completamente incómodo.

- Creo que estoy enamorado. – enuncia con una amplia sonrisa, tan pronto como habla, Ryuuji ríe. Pero no, no es nada gracioso. Mientras ellos continúan charlando, curiosamente puedo divisar al chico de la piscina viniendo hacia acá.

Lleva un pantalón semi estrecho, negro. Y una musculosa del mismo color. Efectivamente ya no lleva su bañador, más bien me ha dejado en claro que es un andrógino completo. Aunque sonríe, sé que no es a mí. Compruebo viendo a Haruya, pero tampoco es a él.

Cuando éste tipo se ha acercado lo suficiente, percibo que todo eso fue dedicado a Midorikawa. Lo que quiero decir, es que en este tiempo iba en dirección a él.

Parecen viejos conocidos, a juzgar por el corto beso que el albino le da en los labios, eso creo. Nagumo está casi boquiabierto, ya saben con todo eso de que "está enamorado".

- Mi fiesta es genial. – habla nuestro nuevo acompañante.

- No está mal. – Ryuuji usa un tono que no convence del todo. Además agrega un largo bostezo.

- ¿No está mal? ¿No está mal? – reniega el albino por poco molesto. Pero estoy más concentrado observando que la mano de Midorikawa está sobre la del tipo.

- Oye, ¿cómo te llamas? – en todo esto, interviene Nagumo. El extraño lo mira de manera estupefacta. Ahora pienso que la vanagloria de éste sujeto es tan grande como el Empire State.

- ¿Qué no sabes quién soy yo?

- No. – la respuesta de mi amigo es obvia, Ryuuji suelta una risotada que parece casi incontenible.

- Ah… ellos son Hiroto y Haruya. – se interpone él, señalándonos respectivamente. – Él es Suzuno Fuusuke. – inmediatamente su amigo nos ojea de un modo nada agradable. Aunque es cuestión de segundos para que invite a Midorikawa a bailar, a lo que él responde con un: "Claro". - ¿Vienen? – nos invita poniéndose de pie. Suzuno ya está esperándolo.

- Por supuesto. – Nagumo es el primero en aceptar y créanme, él tampoco sabe bailotear. De pronto todos me ven, esperando mi respuesta.

- ¿No vienes?

- No. – me niego rotundamente. No baile en aquella discoteca y no lo haré a ahora. Pero eso a Ryuuji parece molestarle. Me mira permanente por un momento y luego se va con los otros. Al instante que se marchan, pido otra ronda de cerveza.

¿Sabías que…?

La llamada al inicio del capitulo, fue realizada por Suzuno. Arruinando así, el primer beso entre ellos.

Midorikawa sufre de una baja autoestima.

Ciertamente, Nagumo y Ryuuji comparten un pequeño secreto. Éste será revelado más adelante por el mismo Haruya.

La fiesta es organizada por Suzuno, de hecho esa es su casa.


	3. Chapter 3

¿AMIGOS?

Capítulo 3.

Y así transcurre mi noche; la música a alto volumen, la gente parece divertirse como animales. Y yo en la barra completamente solo. De acuerdo, somos yo y éstas dos lesbianas besuqueándose frente a mí.

Sí, la noche es tan larga tal como suena, un fastidio.

Le doy un último sorbo a mi bebida y me pongo de pie enseguida, por supuesto para marcharme. Aunque es difícil deambular en medio de tanta gente, todo este ambiente me parece asfixiante.

Al fin puedo llegar a la entrada y voy en busca de mi Mustang Shelby, no debe de ser muy difícil encontrarlo ¿ustedes creen?, hay bastantes autos.

- ¿Tan rápido y ya te vas?

- Si. – contesto sin dejar de andar. Llego al final de una prolongada cola de vehículos.

- ¿No te estás divirtiendo? – continúa preguntándome y sé que está siguiéndome. Me detengo al no ver a mi Mustang y respiro hondo. Su voz en este momento es molesta, puede ser por que sólo quiero largarme de aquí. Doy la vuelta de regreso para buscar en otro lugar mi coche, es cuando me encuentro con su figura rígida e inactiva. Mientras me acerco sus ojos oscuros me ven fijamente bajo un pequeño frunce.

- Evidentemente, no. – le contesto tras un largo silencio en el que traté de ignorarlo.

- Eso es por que no te sabes divertir. – en el momento, me detengo frente a él. Ambos lucimos molestos. Yo estoy molesto.

- Me importa un carajo. Yo me largo de aquí. – uso un tono nada agradable y seco. Él no dice nada, únicamente me mira de forma permanente mientras comienza a acercarse mucho más.

- Entonces me iré contigo. – dice con una mirada más tenue. Permanecemos un tiempo viéndonos como embelesados a causa de lo bochornoso que es el momento. Ryuuji conserva rastros de un gesto risueño a esperas de cualquier evento.

Confieso que mis labios arden por besar los suyos, en especial por su mirada estúpida. Instintivamente me aproximo insignificantes centímetros, pero suelto lo que parece una imitación de risa.

- Andando. – es lo único que digo antes de proseguir mi camino en busca del automóvil. Él me toma de la mano y comienza a guiarme hacia algún sitio. Otra vez me sorprende su carácter tan versátil; poco antes lucía enfadado, pero ahora no hay siquiera un gesto de dicha emoción.

Mientras dejo que Midorikawa me dirija, caigo en cuenta de que él sabía en donde estaba mi carro. Torna la cabeza atrás y me sonríe.

Una vez cerca, rebusco en mis bolsillos las llaves para irnos de una vez. Cuando las encuentro, abro la puerta y en tanto, me percato que me mira arrobado como antes, sin embargo ahora es incómodo. – ¿Qué? – Midorikawa medio sonríe y va al otro lado del vehículo.

De regreso, conduzco más rápido, a pesar que estoy informado de la ausencia de mi hermana y papá.

- Me gusta tu nave. – me dice en manera de burla. Sé que es un Shelby de porquería, pero su comentario me causa gracia y ofensa a la vez.

- Sí, no es un eclipse. – en cuanto hablo, Ryuuji deja de reír. Recarga la cabeza en la ventana y yo retorno la vista a la calle. No escucho otro ruido salvo la vidriera descendiendo automáticamente, eso atrae mi curiosidad.

- Me gusta sentir el viento contra mi rostro; como cuando voy en motocicleta. – mientras su cabello se revuelve, me sonríe otra vez.

En breve, llegamos a casa pasados de las 2 a.m. En la entrada, está estacionada su pistera. Posiblemente Midorikawa se vaya después de esto.

Bajo del auto, simultáneamente él lo hace también. Camino hasta la puerta y tras abrirla, echo un vistazo atrás. Al ver a Ryuuji cerca de la pistera e inmóvil, siento que lo he dejado a un lado.

- Es algo tarde, ¿no crees? – él mira toda mi residencia y asiente.

Ya adentro, me sigue hasta la recámara, la cual, admira por completo.

- ¿Dormiremos aquí?

- Sí.

- ¿Sabes? Dormir con esta ropa es incómodo. – tras examinar rápidamente su atuendo, apunto al ropero. – Tomaré algo de ahí. – camina hacia el guardarropa y poco después también busco un traje para dormir, pero me despisto al ver a Ryuuji casi desnudo frente a mí; únicamente utilizando sus boxers. Ahora probablemente luzco como un idiota enamorado, por eso igualmente empiezo a desvestirme. Midorikawa sólo lleva una de mis camisetas y su ropa interior. Utilizando exclusivamente esto, se adentra entre las sábanas de la litera y palmea el espacio junto a él para que me acerque.

Tras apagar la luz de la habitación, acepto su invitación.

Pasan algunos minutos y aún estoy totalmente quieto. A decir verdad me siento un poco extraño.

De repente Ryuuji me besa muy cerca del cuello, de modo que logra sofocarme. Ladeo mi cuerpo hasta encontrarme con su respiración cerca de mí. Sin embargo, pese a la oscuridad, no puedo verlo. Lo siguiente es que siento su palma deslizándose por mi nuca, simulando una pequeña caricia y atrayéndome a la vez.

Ansioso y agitado, trago algo de saliva, mientras sé que él busca mis labios en medio de la noche. Por último, siento la humedad de su boca apegada a la mía y sus dedos enredados en mi cabellera conforme nuestro beso se impregna.

Cuando nos separamos ninguno dice nada. Midorikawa gira en la cama y toma mi mano para pasarla alrededor de su cintura.

Es su cuerpo tibio y muy cerca de mí lo que me produce morbo, pero esta bien, lograré dormir con él esta noche y… Lo admito, olvidé a Haruya en la fiesta; aunque no me preocupa, sé que estará bien.

Al día siguiente despierto por mí mismo. El espacio hundido a mi lado, es la señal de que Ryuuji se ha levantado, tal vez mucho más antes que yo.

Me siento en la litera y al momento, lo veo salir del baño con el cabello mojado, el torso descubierto, y usando el mismo pantalón de ayer. Midorikawa sonríe.

- Buenos días Hiro. – dice acercándose a mí. – ¿Dormiste bien?

- claro.

- Yo dormí genial. – lo primero que noto es la forma sugerente en la que dice "genial", como si descansar en compañía mía, fuera la experiencia más estupenda.

Me dirijo al baño y dentro tomo una ducha. Una vez que finalizo me coloco una toalla alrededor de mi cadera y al salir Midorikawa me mira de abajo hacia arriba desde la cama y ya completamente vestido. Tras escoger la ropa que utilizaré, me le acerco.

- Necesito vestirme. – él ríe más alto.

- No veré nada que no quieras. – se lleva una palma para cubrir sus ojos, pero en realidad aún continúa observándome por en medio de sus dedos. Pronto se descubre y enseria su gesto. Desliza su mano por mi pecho, mientras me ve permanentemente y yo me aproximo más. Nos besamos entre arrumacos gentiles. Aprovecho que Midorikawa se recarga en la litera para acostarme sobre él. Corre sus manos por toda mi espalda y le beso el cuello como todo un novato que no sabe controlarse, quizá por eso sucede que se sienta y me aleja de si.

Sin embargo es inevitable mirarlo con deseo.

Ryuuji sigue sonriendo, por un momento pienso que está reflexionando, es muy posible ya que ahora simplemente se va, lo que aprovecho para vestirme y arreglarme.

Tomo mi bolso y bajo; pero él no está, ni siquiera en la cocina. Es indubitable que se ha ido, por eso sólo voy a mi carro y cuando salgo del garaje, noto que tampoco está su pistera. Si, se ha ido y cabe la posibilidad que me fastidie.

En el camino le envío un mensaje de texto para asesorarme que todo esté bien con respecto a Nagumo.

Después de estacionar el auto, ingreso al instituto. ¡Sorpresa! Personas que no he visto antes comienzan a saludarme. Tan extraño.

Al caminar por uno de los pasillos, de repente, siento sus brazos rodeando mi dorso.

- Hola, Hiro. – me saluda de forma activa. Sin embargo, pese a que permanezco con la boca cerrada, me libera y camina a mi lado. Apenas lo veo de reojo, noto que lleva un atuendo diferente. – Debía regresar a mi casa. No estás enojado, ¿o sí?

Tras mirarlo completamente, replico:

- No tienes que explicarme nada. Sólo somos amigos. – en cuanto lo digo, él enseria el rostro y asimismo veo a Haruya acercarse. Usa unos lentes oscuros, camiseta blanca, chaqueta negra, pantalón azul y converse de la misma tonalidad.

- Necesito café. – dice caminando con nosotros y con voz desganada. – Tengo resaca. Sólo me olvidaste, me embriagué y por alguna extraña razón, me arde el ano cuando camino. – veo a Ryuuji, pero él aparta el rostro. Sin preámbulos, le doy la atención a mi amigo, quien no ha parado de hablar. - Por suerte Suzuno me trajo hasta aquí. Tiene un Chevrolet Corvette ZR-1 y sabe usarlo. – carcajea un poco. En eso, Midorikawa toma otra dirección, tal vez una más corta, por que cuando llegamos al salón de biología él ya está ahí.

Durante el día no intercambia palabras conmigo. No sé cuál es su problema, pero está bien.

Salimos de la última clase y al llegar al parqueadero una gran multitud abre paso, dejando a la vista a Suzuno el amigo de Midorikawa, recargado en su Chevrolet. Nagumo no parece reaccionar muy bien, se ve algo molesto.

- ¡¿Te divertiste anoche?! ¡Espero que sí, por que tienes que explicarme un par de cositas! – le avienta frente a todos. El albino simplemente se quita las gafas y luego le ORDENA que suba al auto. Nagumo como un perro entrenado y dócil, le obedece a prisa.

Las chicas se ven emocionadas por la presencia de éste tipo y no es para menos. Él resulta ser mejor que Diam.

Justo antes de ingresar a su Corvette, hace un ademán dirigido a las niñas y ellas sonríen complacidas, pero cuando ve al delantero de Géminis, se coloca nuevamente las gafas.

Eso es lo último que veo antes que se marche con Haruya.

- Vaya, vaya. – escucho la voz de Midorikawa a mis espaldas y comienzo a deambular junto a él.

- Lo sé. Quién lo iba a decir. – ahora tiene una imagen más relajada, la cual me conforta. Proseguimos andando, cuando un grupo de personas nos miran y Mercury se nos acerca.

- Ryuuji, ¿puedes venir?

- Claro. – y del brazo lo aleja de mí, aunque puedo oír su charla.

- ¿Quién es el sexy pelirrojo que está contigo? ¿Es tu novio?

- No, sólo somos amigos.

- Entonces ¿está disponible? – Midorikawa gira la cabeza atrás y luego sube los hombros.

- Seguro. – de inmediato ella me envía una mirada sugerente. Únicamente sonrío.

Tras despedirse, me le aproximo.

- Mercury no esta mal. – le comento mientras caminamos.

- Sí, eso escuché. – habla de forma compleja y casi amenazado por ella. Llego hasta mi Shelby al igual que Midorikawa a su pistera. Desde ahí, me observa de forma coqueta y se coloca el casco. – Te reto. Tú y yo en una carrera hasta tu casa. – asiento un par de veces e ingreso a mi carro. Aprovecho que él recientemente enciende su motocicleta para tomar algo de ventaja y salir poco antes. Puedo verle por el retrovisor y llevo algo de primacía, además que conozco la ruta de memoria. Aunque prefiero pisar el acelerador hasta perderlo de vista, omitiendo cualquier señal de tránsito o el semáforo.

Pero es el fastidioso tránsito lo que me retrasa.

Comienzo a tocar el claxon insistentemente y al tanto, miro el retrovisor. Mas no hay ni una señal de él. De pronto, escucho un pequeño golpe que proviene de la ventana. No sé en que momento llegó a ahí, pero Ryuuji sacude un poco su hombro y empieza a colarse por en medio de los carros. Eso me motiva a continuar apretando la bocina para que se muevan de una buena vez. Después de unos segundos, los automóviles se dispersan poco a poco, y puedo divisarlo en el borde de la calle conduciendo a gran velocidad. Al menos no hay ni un peatón por ahí. Cuando llego a mi casa él ya esta esperándome. Tras bajar del coche, cierro la puerta con fuerza.

- Conduces peor que mi abuelo. – se burla.

- Al demonio. ¿Quién te enseñó a manejar así? – comento cruzando los brazos. Midorikawa sonríe y junto a él, camino hasta la puerta.

- Eres un mal perdedor y exijo mi premio. – entramos a casa y directamente me siento en el sillón.

- ¿Y qué es lo que quieres?

- Pistas.

- ¿De qué? – le pregunto sin entender todavía lo que quiere decir. Camina hacia mí con una voluptuosa sonrisa.

- ¿Qué es lo qué mas te gusta de mí? – su primera inquisición es un poco extraña y a pesar que se me ocurren muchas cosas, permanezco callado. – ¿Mi trasero? – sonríe aún más amplio. Pese a que no expreso nada, toma mis manos y las coloca en dicha extremidad, observándome fijamente. – Hazlo, tócame. – ahora que tengo su aprobación, empiezo a mover mis palmas, eso lo hace reír divertido. En verdad es bastante agradable, tanto que puedo palpar sus glúteos. – ¿Me deseas?

- No tienes idea de cuanto. – con mi respuesta él muerde su labio inferior.

- ¿Has pensado cosas sucias sobre mí? – acurruca su rostro en mi cuello y me respira. Todo esto es realmente inesperado y libidinoso a la vez. Por mi excitación, no digo nada. Tras una diminuta pausa continúa. – ¿Cómo cuales? – me dice en un jadeo y entregándome besos. Yo sonrío.

- Necesito entrar en ti y te quiero ahora. Entrégate a mí. – Ryuuji me mira enrojecido violentamente.

- Hiro, me calientas tanto. – dice una vez que se sienta en mi falda. Empezamos a besarnos de manera presurosa al mismo ritmo que las caricias surgen. Pero a pesar que besuqueo su cuello e intento desvestirlo, no parece dócil. Él simplemente se pone de pie, agitado y sonriendo como siempre.

- Debo irme. – mientras habla mira mis labios insistentemente. Trato de aproximarme para besarlo, pero él únicamente se aleja. – Adiós. – se despide antes de marcharse. Es increíble que en cuestión de momentos me guiara la lujuria. Y aunque transcurre el tiempo, no puedo dejar de pensar en Midorikawa y lo mucho que me provoca.

¿Sabías qué…?

1. Ryuuji estuvo observando a Hiroto, aun cuando se fue a bailar.

2. Suzuno tiene 18.

3. Nagumo tuvo sexo con Fuusuke.


End file.
